


Because we have each other

by inu (inuverse)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders, Oneshot, Post-Marauders' Era, random-music-meme-challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuverse/pseuds/inu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How James and Sirius became more than friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because we have each other

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Weil wir einander haben](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864557) by [inuverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuverse/pseuds/inuverse)



> This Fic was part of a challenge called random-music-meme on fanfiktion.de . These are the rules applying to the challenge:
> 
> 1\. Pick a character, pairing or fandom you like.  
> 2\. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random.  
> 3\. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song: no planning beforehand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance!)  
> 4\. Do 10 of these, then post.
> 
> [The title of the song is the title of the scene. In the beginning I quote the part of the song inspiring the scene I wrote. - if you like to listen to the music, I created a playlist on YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL8922FA46F8FFFF77 ]

**1\. Help, I'm alive! –Metric**

_»Come take my pulse, the pace is on a runaway train_  
_Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer, beating like a hammer«_

Sirius ran. The hooded figures were right on his heels. He heard a voice in the distance.

"Sirius, wake up! Sirius!"

Taking a deep breath, Sirius was startled from sleep, sweat coating his forehead. His heart was still pounding wildly in his chest. It took a while until he recognized James' features in the darkness of their dormitory. His best friend looking over Sirius in his four poster bed.

"Everything is fine. You're in Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts." Sirius repeated in relief.

He smiled faintly while James ran his fingers lightly through Sirius' damp hair.

"Yes, Hogwarts, and as long as I'm with you, nothing bad will happen to you. You have me, remember!"

Sirius' heartbeat was still fast, but without thinking, he caught a handful of strands of James' untidy hair, pulled his friend closer, until his lips met James' in silent gratitude.

**2\. This will make you love again – IAMX**

_»When the joys of living just leave you cold_  
_Frozen from the failing mess you've made your own_  
_And if you want an ending to your screenplay life_  
_Well here's the consolation that will change your heart and mind«_

"I don't know."

"What do you mean by 'I don't know'?" James asked in confusion. "You've always spent your holidays with me at Godric's Hollow. What's the problem all of a sudden?"

Looking down to the floor Sirius shrugged.

"Spill it out or I swear I'll get some Veritaserum, Padfoot." James threatened.

"That was...uhm...before."

Sirius was afraid to look James in the eye, but James just shook his head.

"Are you serious...Sirius? Nothing's changed."

Sirius swallowed hard. He wasn't able to put it in words nor did he want to (or feel like laughing about James silly pun). This, exactly, was the problem. Everything had changed. The thing between them since that one night had changed everything for Sirius, and if it hadn't for James then... then...

James sighed.

"You're important to me, Sirius, you've always have been and you'll always be. It doesn't matter what happened. Everything is fine, because we have each other."

**3\. Stripped – Drist**

_»Take my hand,_  
_Come back to the land_  
_Where everything's ours,_  
_For a few hours_  
_Let me see you stripped down to the bone«_

The barking spurred them both on. Sirius felt his paws digging deep into the damp earth. He heard his own breath coming out in harsh pants with every leap he took. James ran in front of him, sidestepping Sirius again and again. Sirius chased him in wild delight. Peter and Remus had lost their track long ago, for they were far too deep in the Forbidden Forest now.

Again the stag took a mighty leap, but Sirius, trusting utterly in his instincts now, dashed forward at the right moment. Playfully he dug his teeth in James' neck making him buckle and trip eventually.

Sirius felt James changing in their fall and did the same. Limbs mingled they landed ungentle in the grass. Spread over James' body, Sirius felt James' steady heartbeat against his naked chest. This time, James grabbed Sirius' long hair to pull him even closer, kissing him fiercely, eagerly thrusting his body against Sirius'. The fever of the hunt urged them on, and Sirius wanted to take whatever James would be willing to give. Stripped down to the bones.

**4\. Ready or not - The Fugees**

_»Ready or not_

_Here I come_

_You can't hide_

_Gonna find you_

_And make you want me«_

"We have to talk about it, James!"

"I don't think so."

Sirius grasped James' arm. His best friend's eyes emitting angry sparks.

"I'm not your..." Sirius swallowed hard. "...toy, James."

"And I'm not..." James clenched his teeth. "I'm not... you know...."

Sirius huffed.

"So, what are you, James? Tell me!"

"I'm dating Lily Evans tonight."

A punch right in the face couldn't have hurt much worse than James' words. He slipped from Sirius' grip and ran down the corridor.

"Whether you like it or not, you can't hide from yourself forever, Prongs."

**5\. Right round - Flo Rida**

_»You spin my head right round, right round_

_When you go down_

_When you go down, down«_

James' mouth tasted of fire whiskey. He urged Sirius against the wall of the hidden passage, his hands working their way through the various layers of Sirius' clothes to his bare skin.

"You have to... we... James!" Sirius gasped pushing James away rudely.

"What? Isn't this what you wanted, Sirius?" James slurred his speech, his pupils blown by the massive amount of alcohol in his system.

"This is not what I wanted."

"So, what do you want, Sirius?" James' voice was tinted with anger.

They stared at each other for a long moment, before Sirius looked away feeling abashed. James laughed out loud, sounding terribly harsh.

"You want me to love you, and by bloody Merlin, Sirius, I do. Who on this bloody, fucked up earth should I truly be in love with, but you?" James sighed, leaning his forehead wearily against Sirius'. "It is you. It has always been you. I think about you day in, day out. Every single minute. Your lips, your... I'm completely crazy about you. I..." The rest of his speech got smothered when he kissed Sirius fiercely, shoving his robes aside. James got on his knees, unbuckled Sirius' belt before he opened the Zipper of Sirius' pants.

And how could have Sirius resisted? This was James. Resistance was futile. Sirius moaned with pleasure. Lily being his friend and James' girlfriend didn't matter anymore. Sirius couldn't have cared less at this moment. And he wasn't even able to hate himself for the both of them cheating on her.

**6\. Play with fire – The Rolling Stones**

_»But don't play with me_

_'cause you're playin' with fire«_

"The flat is exactly as you described it: it's perfect, James." Lily was ecstatic.

Sirius watched James smiling in satisfaction and Lily hurrying joyfully from one room to another.

James turned to Sirius his eyes sparkling in mischief.

"Did I mention the best thing about this flat yet? There's enough space for the three of us."

Sirius' eyes nearly popped out of his skull in surprise.

"You can't be serious," he mouthed silently behind Lily's back.

James putting his arm around Sirius' shoulders, and walked him to another room at the eastside of the apartment.

"This is your room, Sirius. I know how much you like to wake up to the rising sun." James lowered his voice. "You bet! I am deadly serious. Did you really believe I'd let you get away from me after graduation just like that?"

**7\. Die schwarzen Reiter - E-Nomine [The black riders]**

_»Lauf um dein Leben!_

_Lauf!« [Run for your life! Run!]_

Sirius didn't need to count to know they were outnumbered. The death eaters were everywhere. He accelerated and let the motorcycle climb up the sky, with James clawed to his back. Seconds before, he had barely managed to pull James of his burning broom onto the bike.

James faint voice got swallowed by the airstream now. Curses of the death eaters were whizzing all about. Sirius felt James' grip weaken. Taking a look at one side mirror he saw James' pale face and how his eyes rolled back in their sockets.

"Dammit, Prongs!"

Sirius urged the motorcycle down dashing through the streets death eaters on their heels. He had to get rid of them, ASAP. Sirius navigated the bike high speed through the narrow City streets. He turned left, right, left again. A wall in front of them made him hit the brakes hard, stopping the bike with squealing tires so they didn't crash and burn.

As soon as they came to an halt, James nearly fell of the seat. His shirt was soaked in blood.

"Run, Sirius! Leave me behind and run for it!" James croaked.

Sirius just drew out his wand; they were in this together. Either they would both live, or they would both die.

**8\. Poker face - You me at six**

_»Can't read my, can't read my_

_No, she can't read in my poker face_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No, she can't read in my poker face«_

Sirius had been drinking. Too much. Far too much. The whole Order was there partying hard.

"To the happy couple" Moody raised his glass for what felt like the ninth time. That was when Lily grasped Sirius' hand.

"You still owe me a dance, Padfoot. I am the bride. So, no excuses anymore!"

Forcing a grin onto his features Sirius followed Lily to the dancefloor. The smile on her face was broad and trusting. She whispered in Sirius' ear.

"I am truly grateful James has you, Sirius. I don't even know how often you saved his life." She placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Sirius, thank you for being there for my husband."

**9\. What lies beneath - Breaking Benjamin**

_»I will always be here_

_For the rest of my life«_

"How many times do you want to bring it up again, Sirius?" James ran a hand through his hair in anger.

"It has to stop!" Sirius exclaimed. "You can't have it all, James. You married Lily. You can't... You've got a child now."

"I know."

"I'll go away."

James face hardened. He walked slowly towards Sirius, making him retreat until his back met the wall behind them. James features changed into a knowing smile, as he touched Sirius' cheek lightly with one finger.

"You won't!"

James smile grew even wider, when he urged his body against Sirius' right at the perfect spot.

"You belong to me, Padfoot. You have me, remember! We have each other!"

**10\. Crawl - Superchic[k]**

_»My heart, my soul aches_

_I don't know what to do_

_I bend, but don't break_

_Somehow I get through_

_'Cause I have you«_

Sirius felt nothing but emptiness. From looking into James' lifeless eyes, to being dragged into a cell, Sirius didn't speak. He didn't answer Albus' questions, nor did he react to Remus' doubtful gaze, or Molly's words consisting of:

"It can't be true. He couldn't have done this. I won't believe it. Sirius, go on talk to us! Tell us, it wasn't you!"

Sirius hadn't been able to speak. His head was filled up with a deafening sound, a cry, a hollering. This couldn't have happened. It must be a bad dream instead. James wasn't dead. Lily hadn't been killed. Peter didn't betray them. Nothing of it had happened at all. Any moment Sirius would feel James' hands on his shoulders, shaking him, waking him up from this nightmare. He would hear James' voice, telling him everything was fine. Then they would kiss and laugh together. Tears ran down Sirius' face. Everything would be fine, because he had James, because they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to supportthedrapple for beta-reading!
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter and the Potter-verse (unfortunately) and I don't make money of Fanfiction. No copyright or trademark right infringement is intended by this fic.


End file.
